Final Justice (2018)
Final Justice (2018) was a virtual professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Global Creations Alliance, starring the GCA Wrestling roster. It took place on February 18, 2018, in Washington, D.C. It was the first event under the Final Justice chronology. Background The card featured 9 matches resulting from COM determined storylines. Storylines are produced on GCA's weekly television show known as ''GCA Wrestling.'' Pre-Show Barret Wyatt & Bonifer vs. Chef Champain On the February 3 episode of GCA: eXtra, Chef Champain and Bonifer both made there GCA debuts against each other in a singles match which Champain would win. Frustrated after losing his debut match, Bonifer took to Twitter and called out Chef Champain to an Extreme Rules rematch. On the seventh episode of ''GCA Wrestling'' on February 8, 2018 this is what exactly happened. Chef Champain would once again defeat Bonifer. On the following week's episode of GCA Wrestling on February 15th. Chef Champain would defeat the debuting Barret Wyatt in singles action, only to be ambushed by a frustrated Bonifer. After the show, Wyatt would also call out Champain. This would lead GCA General Manager, Rick Reynolds to create a handicap match with both Barret Wyatt & Bonifer taking on the undefeated Chef Champain on the GCA: Final Justice pre-show. ''' '''Main Card The JustDre League © vs. The Oil Rig Roughnecks On the January 27 edition of GCA: eXtra it was seen backstage that Rig would approach Danger Duke for unknown reasons. These reasons were verified on the sixth episode of GCA Wrestling on February 1, 2018 when Danger Duke would accompany Rig down to the ring for his singles match against Max Danger. This would be the debut of The Oil Rig Roughnecks. On the February 3 edition of GCA: eXtra, Evan TNT of The Republic would defeat Danger Duke in singles action. The following week's edition of GCA Wrestling on February 8, The Oil Rig Roughnecks would compete for the first time as a tag team in GCA. They would go onto defeat The Nightmare Decent gaining there first victory as a tag team. On the February 15 episode of GCA Wrestling, The Oil Rig Roughnecks would come face to face with the GCA Tag Team Champions, The JustDre League. Rig would be accompanied by Danger Duke against BatDre with SuperDre in his corner. Rig would ultimately win the match. This led to GCA General Manager, Rick Reynolds making them the number one contenders for the GCA Tag Team Championship, this would then set up a match between the two teams at GCA: Final Justice with the titles on the line. Alisha Von Michaels © vs. Amaya Blaze On the January 25 edition of GCA Wrestling, Amaya Blaze faced Alexia Dalehite in singles action. However, before the match could get started the new GCA Women's Champion, Alisha Von Michaels would take interest and come sit at ring side. Half-way through the match Alisha would distract Blaze and this distraction would ultimately cost her the match. The following week's edition of GCA Wrestling on February 1st, Amaya was set to have a rematch with Alexia Dalehite. However, when Amaya was on her way to the ring, Alisha would ambush her therefore changing the match. Although, being ambushed Amaya managed to pick a win up over the champion. On the February 8 edition of GCA Wrestling, Amaya Blaze would face off against Bella Rose in a losing effort. However, after regaining herself, Alisha would make her way to the stage and provoke a frustrated Blaze. This lead to a brawl between the two on the GCA stage, with the security team needing to break it up. On the February 15 edition of GCA Wrestling, Amaya Blaze would defeat Hannah Hunter in singles action. However, after the match Alisha's entrance music would hit and then ambush Amaya from behind, sending her number one contender a message. General Manager, Rick Reynolds would then set up the match between the two at GCA: Final Justice with Alisha's GCA Women's Championship on the line. Hade Mercer vs. Honk Tonk Taker The rivalry between Hade Mercer and Honky Tonk Taker all began over the GCA eXtreme Championship. On the February 3 edition of GCA: eXtra, Hade Mercer and Honky Tonk Taker would be having a conversation backstage at the event, then Taker would take this opportunity to sneak attack Mercer mid-conversation and challenge for his GCA eXtreme title. Honky Tonk Taker would be successful and claim the title off of Hade. On the February 8 edition of GCA Wrestling, Honky Tonk Taker would take on Razor in singles action. However, in the middle of Taker's entrance to the ring, a furious Hade would ambush Taker. Razor would end up winning the match in controversial fashion this is because when Razor pinned Taker to three, when his hand was gripping the bottom rope. This would lead to further frustrations building up inside Honky Tonk Taker. On the February 10 edition of GCA: eXtra, Honky Tonk Taker would lose his GCA eXtreme Championship to Yuri The Reaper. Although losing the title, Taker and Hade kept going for each other. On February 13th the GCA President/Founder, Robert Ashcroft announced on Twitter that the match scheduled between Hade and Taker at GCA: Final Justice would be a non-title match. Therefore, Mercer wouldn't need to defend his GCA Global Championship against Taker. This is because of Honky Tonk Taker's recent string of losses. On the February 15 edition of GCA Wrestling, Hade Mercer faced Honky Tonk Taker in the main event. Taker would enter the match at boiling point and filled with frustrations. However, this was a positive for him because he won the match. After his victory, Honky Tonk Taker would viciously attack Hade Mercer. Professor Buzzard © vs. Max Danger The rivalry between Professor Buzzard and Max Danger would spill out on Twitter before entering the GCA WrestleVerse! However, the two would eventually clash within the GCA world. After dissing The Republic (Max Danger & Evan TNT) on Twitter and boasting that he could take them both on without an issue, this would begin the wheel turning for this rivalry. So, on the January 27 edition of GCA: eXtra, Professor Buzzard took on The Republic in a one on two, handicap match in a losing effort. On the February 1 edition of GCA Wrestling, Max Danger defeated Rig in singles action. However, after his victory, rival Professor Buzzard would unsuccessfully make a post-match attack. The two would continue with there very vocal Twitter feud. On the February 8 edition of GCA Wrestling, Max Danger faced Professor Buzzard in singles action. Buzzard would attack Danger before he even got to the ring starting there match prematurely. Although, being ambushed Max managed to once again pick up a victory over Buzzard. The war of words between the two and Danger's consistent victories over Professor Buzzard would land Max an opportunity at Buzzard's GCA Honor Championship at the GCA: Final Justice event. Results __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events Category:GCA Final Justice